Waterline
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Waterfight,2 crushes,war ? i dunno bechloe oneshot my first fanfic so leave reviews and feel free to critise so i know what to improve.ENJOY! :)


_so this is my first fanfic i wanted to do a oneshot first because i need to get to know everything about writing fanfiction so i would love it if you guys would leave reviews so enjoy reading and feel free to criticise so i know what i could improve thank you!  
_

* * *

Every Bella had their bikini's or swimsuit on.

Reason? Water fight on the quad with the Treble's.

Why? They wanted to compete against each other and it would end up as a fun day actually the bella's just wanted to kick the Treble's ass.

* * *

Beca didn't really wanna go well actually she wanted because she wanted to see Aubrey's face as she probably 'accidently' spilled a bucket over her.

As always Chloe and her baby blue eyes where Beca gets lost in,like all the time did the trick and maybe because Beca gets to see Chloe in a bikini.

Fat Amy and Beca where preparing the weapons:water balloons,water guns,bucket to fill up and more water balloons,...

Fat Amy as Fat Amy was, she had prepared herself fully with an belt that went from her shoulder to her waist filled with water balloons,camouflage on her cheeks,a belt where she does like a cool move and spins her water pistols in the air and then in her belt like those cowboys you can probably imagine how it looks like.

Beca just filled up all water guns as she looked up she saw Chloe and Aubrey coming from their on-campus wore a colourful bikini that caused Beca to glare at her and maybe drooling.

"Beca stop drooling you can fill another bucket if you keep staring." Fat Amy said knowing about her toner for the redhead.

"What?" She got out her thoughts to look at Fat Amy and back to Chloe who now approached them.

"Hey guys! ready for a fight?" Chloe said as happily as always.

"Of course we are,i'm waiting to let them feel the fat power !" Fat Amy said looking all battle ready.

Aubrey called everyone to gather around of the Bella's.

"Okay girls let's show em what we made off don't show mercy and let's give em our best shot !" Aubrey peptalked.

* * *

Everyone took an water gun including the Treble's they all stood in line and faced the others while Jesse made a move and mouthed to Beca 'i'm gonna take you down' 'i don't care' Beca mouthed back.

Benji stood in the middle at a line between the Bella's and the Treble's with a trumpet and cleared he's throat to gain everyones attention as he explained the rules,after everything was explained he holded the trumpet infront of him "Everyone on their places ! ready? set,FIGHT!" he yelled and blew he's trumpet.

Water started flying all around water balloons started flying "FIRE IN THE HOLE" Fat Amy yelled as she threw a water balloon "the kraken's been unleashed!"

Beca holded a water balloon in her hand as she hided behind a tree as she got in the enemy's terrority waiting for Jesse to come by as he did she yelled "Jesse!" and hitted him with a water balloon while she ran back to the Bella's with Jesse chasing behind her ignoring all the water coming into he's face but he quickly stops when he sees Fat Amy infront of him with a bucket full of water and Beca hid behind her.

"Oh crap" he muttered and got a bucket on him wich caused everyone to laugh, a trumpet blew again wich meant it was time for a break and to refill their ammunition.

They where sitting down and resting or sunbathing for a lil while.

Aubrey was sunbathing with sunglasses on what she didn't notice was Beca quietly approaching her with a bucket,everyone was waiting for it,looking,some trying to hold their laugh.

Beca yelled "Aubrey!" and spilled the water all over her Beca instantly ran away not wanting to be in the 'danger zone'.

Suprisingly she just sat there laughing at herself she of course could've know Beca would wanted to do that,Beca was just tucked away behind Chloe with a water balloon in her hand when she was sure Aubrey wasn't coming behind her she stood up slowly and broke the water balloon above Chloe's head wich caused all the water to fall on her.

"Beca!" Chloe first screamed to get up and go after her Beca already took a run for it but unfortunatly Chloe was faster and tackled her pinning Beca to the grass looking into her dark blue eyes.

"So this is kinda a fail for you isn't it Becs?" Chloe said smirking she was stronger at this point then Beca.

"Maybe you just lucky i already did to much excercise today so that's why i let you be stronger" Beca replyed smirking.

"Maybe you just like it when i'm on top of you." Chloe winked at Beca wich made Beca look at her with a shocken look (well it was true she would love Chloe on top of her) she already thought about that for a second stop being a perv! Beca thought. is she leaning closer?what she really is?oh god oh god be cool Mitchell be cool.

Chloe actually did lean closer with her cute smile knowing Beca is having a inside talk with her mind.

Their lips where an inch away from each other."Relax i'm just going to kiss you." Chloe whispered.

Their lips where about to touch when they got ice cold water all over them wich startled them and made Chloe jump up.

Fat Amy and Aubrey gave each other a high five laughing hard.

"That's for throwing that bucket over me Mitchell!" Aubrey said trough her giggles.

"oh i'm so sorry lovebirds but i just thought it would be freaking hilarious to ruin you're swallowing each other session." Fat Amy explained also trough her giggles.

Chloe could do all but laugh to because of the crazy Aussie before she helped Beca up.

They just stared at each other just as Chloe putted her hands lingering on Beca's neck and Beca her hands on Chloe's waist.

They gave each other a smile when they where leaning closer to each and shared there first kiss.

The trumpet blew again meaning the water fight is back on it startled them and parted them but with there forehead against each other.

"We should go back to the war." Chloe said looking into Beca's eyes.

"I think i should have a personal war with you." Beca said looking at Chloe's mouth

Chloe giggled and they kissed each other again more passionate when the water start hitting them from everywhere but they didn't cared they kept on kissing.


End file.
